


Settling In

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: MC settles into Rika's old apartment, and gets to know the members of the RFA better. The actor, Zen, is flirtatious, and makes MC laugh inspite of herself. However, Jaehee Kang, Jumin's assistant, warns her against developing feelings for Zen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on days 1 and 2 of MM. Quotes and characters property of Cheritz.  
> I kept the "Noogle" reference in the game, which I'm pretty sure is supposed to be Google.

My sister, Jo, is going ballistic. “What do you mean you’re in some dead stranger’s apartment?!?” she yells at me over the phone.

I wince, and hold it a few inches away from my ear. I am making a store run after a morning at City Hall. After checking with Seven, I am using the kitchen in the apartment, and appropriating some blank notebooks for party planning. “Look, Jo, I know it’s an unconventional arrangement, but what have I got to lose? It’s private, free, and securely locked. Only a couple of the guys know where it is, and even they don’t know the passcode--”

“They _say_ they don’t know the passcode. In fact, the only ones who know the passcode are you and the Unknown weirdo who started messaging you in the first place.” This is her law student mind at work, always analyzing.

Strange. In all the excitement, I had almost forgotten about Unknown. “Look, the apartment’s in the center of town and perfect for sightseeing. It’s close to the 73 building; Noogle it and you’ll see that it’s a pretty good area. And you can reach me on my phone anytime. The party planning job can be done remotely, so I’ll have plenty of time otherwise.”

“Party planning, MC? Since when have you been a party planner? And do we even know if any of these people are who they say they are? You’ve never met them! Is this even legal? You haven't signed a contract--”

“It's a verbal contract, Jo. I’m just in charge of the guest list and invitations. Other people are involved in the nuts and bolts.” I take a shopping basket, fill it with food. “We’ll all meet at the party, eventually. This is just how they do things. Besides, didn't you tell me that you confirmed Jumin and Zen’s public profiles matching up to what they’ve said?”

“Why can’t you tell me the address?” she hisses.

“It’s the way the organization is structured. I’m not really sure how it ended up that way, but V calls the shots. He’s the one who decided to give me the job, the rest of them have just fallen in line. I’m just flying by the seat of my pants here. Apparently there’s a lot of sensitive information in the apartment. I’ve been asked not to touch any of it. ”

“Right, like _that's_ reassuring," Jo mutters, then sighs in resignation, and I know she’s finally going to leave me be. “Oh, MC, just… stay safe, okay? Leave that apartment at the first sign of trouble, and delete that damn app.”

“Yeah, well, about that.” I giggle.

“What?” she asks. “Wait a minute--you’re giggling.” Her voice is almost relieved. I think we realize at the same time that I haven’t laughed for the better part of a year. “Is this about one of those boys?” she asks suspiciously. “That actor--the one you sent me the link on?”

I sigh. “He’s very sweet. He was the first one to text me after I joined RFA. Can you believe he’s been single for four years?”

“There must be something wrong with him,” she huffs.

I laugh again. “You’re probably right. He’s a terrible flirt, and a little too pretty. Let me forward you this selfie he sent.”

I wait for her to pull it up. Jo wolf-whistles. “That’s a very good-looking boy. If I were interested in men--”

“Funny. You haven’t been interested since you met Laurie. Jo, he’s an actor! He probably has hordes of women chasing after him, including gorgeous models and actresses. It’s probably just online chemistry,” I suggest. 

“Right,” Jo replies. “You realize you and Jim met online?”

I chew on this for a bit, and remember meeting Manny for the first time. He and I had a sizzling online relationship when I was on the rebound from my first serious boyfriend. Manny attended Jo's school, so I dropped by for us all to have dinner together. Real chemistry = zero. Manny and I ended up being friends, and he introduced me to the game where I met Jim.

“Well," I say, "as Mom said, lightning doesn’t strike twice.” I doubt I’ll ever meet someone like Jim again. I consider what a disaster my ex turned out to be. You know how you grow up believing in fairy tales about undying devotion? Ed managed to convince me over the course of six years that it didn’t exist. I eventually figured out that was because Ed loved Ed more than anyone else.

Jim came along in the most unexpected way, and righted all those wrongs. He made promises, and kept them. He was innocence, and sweet sincerity. Which only magnifies the enormity of my loss. I remember the warmth slowly leaving his body after his heart stilled, because I didn't check that he was getting his Neupogen shots, and I should have--

Not helpful!

“Hey, Jo, I’ve got to run these back to the apartment. You should probably get back to studying for the bar--"

"Ack, don't remind me!" she shrieks.

I laugh. "You'll be fine. Let Mom know I’m alright and I’ll see you all in a couple of weeks. Talk to you later!”"

* * *

I spend some time in the chat room and everyone is excited about planning another party. V, whose participation dropped after Rika’s death, says former attendees are already asking about the upcoming event. My involvement in RFA has been leaked, and Unknown is Suspect Number One as the source. The members are concerned about my security.

Good grief. I’m halfway tempted to peek into these files and find out what the big deal is.

But, one does not look at a gift horse in the mouth. And Seven might have bugged them with some type of tripping mechanism.

Everyone starts throwing around guests’ names. The RFA inbox starts getting hits. Some of the guests are a little… odd, their questions less about party details and more like Trivial Pursuit. Hey, I can play this game.

I get to know the members a little better. Yoosung spends far too much time playing LOLOL, Jumin is obsessed with cats, Seven is your typical geek, and Zen practices and works out a lot. He's cute, and he knows it. He's up for a new role.

And Jaehee--well, she’s protective of Zen.

 

_Jaehee Kang: What do you think of Zen, MC?_

_MC: Why are you asking?_

_Jaehee Kang: It is not good to have feelings for a celebrity._

_Jaehee Kang: The fans will be extremely jealous._

 

I choke on the ramen noodles I’m eating, and type hurriedly.

 

_MC: It’s nothing like that~. Don’t worry._

_Jaehee Kang: I’m glad to hear that._

 

Maybe…?

 

_MC: Jaehee, do you have feelings for Zen?_

_Jaehee Kang: What? It’s nothing like that._

_Jaehee Kang: I simply admire Zen._

_Jaehee Kang: I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!_

 

Okay, okay, calm down.

 

_Jaehee Kang: Anyways, I want to encourage Zen’s career._

_MC: You have a kind heart._

_Jaehee Kang: Thank you. :)_

  
Well, that’s good to know. We girls ought to stick together.


End file.
